Simpsonian Limericks — Season Three
by Pascotimes
Summary: I intend to write one limerick for every episode from each season of "The Simpsons." New chapters will be added twice a week, Mondays and Thursdays, starting Monday, July 5th. Thank you for your continued support!
1. Stark Raving Dad

************

Stark Raving Dad

Homer's work shirt is pink! (Well, more coral)

Burns declares him obscene and immoral

The nuthouse is next stop

With a _white_ King of Pop!

("Be yourself" is this episode's moral)


	2. Mr Lisa Goes To Washington

********************

************

**********Mr. Lisa Goes To Washington**

********

Writing's tough. Lisa won't let it cow her

Essay wins! She's the girl of the hour!

But a bad politician

Gives her a new mission:

To stand up and speak truth to power


	3. When Flanders Failed

************************************************************************************

**********************When Flanders Failed**

Ned's dream makes Homer one jealous male

So he wishes for Flanders to fail

With that wish coming true,

Will our Homer come through?

In the end, we see friendship prevail


	4. Bart The Murderer

****************************************************************************************************************************************

************************************************************************************

******************************************************Bart The Murderer**

********************************************************************************

On a no-good very bad day,

Bart winds up in the Mafia's way

First, the match is fulfilling,

'Til he's framed for a killing!

I guess it's true: Crime doesn't pay************************************************************************************************************************************


	5. Homer Defined

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

******************************************************************************************************************************************Homer Defined**

When a crisis puts Homer on stage, his

Bold reaction makes history's pages

And whose words can we find

For this beautiful mind?

Lisa: "Now he belongs to the ages!"****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************


	6. Like Father, Like Clown

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Like Father, Like Clown**

At a dinner that's _way _overdue,

The Simpsons learn Krusty's a Jew!

Seems the poor clown is _ra_ther

Estranged from his father

So, the kids have to help again, _nu_?************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************


	7. Treehouse of Horror II

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

********************************************************************************

**Treehouse Of Horror II**

First, a monkey's paw grants each request

Then, a town where all _must_ be the best

Last, Burns plus Homer's "remains"?

They're the "Man With Two Brains"!

It's the Simpsons' big Halloween-fest!


	8. Lisa's Pony

********************************************************************************

**Lisa's Pony**

Dad lets Lisa down one time too many

He buys her a young horse — which costs plenty

She is thrilled, but good sense says

They can't meet expenses

So, she picks Homer's love over any


	9. SUMMER HIATUS NOTICE

********************************************************************************

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Summer Hiatus Notice:**

********************************************************************************

First of all, a sincere thank you to all of you who have been following my limericks so far. Your compliments, suggestions and constructive criticisms have been duly noted and are greatly appreciated. Everyone needs a break sometimes, however, so **"Simpsonian Limericks — Season Three"** will take a brief hiatus for about three weeks, from **July 30 **through **August 22**. This is due to a previously scheduled family vacation. We will be traveling a great deal; I don't own a laptop computer; and, on-the-road Internet access is sure to be both expensive and hard to find. Rest assured, I will return **Monday, August 23**, with more all new poems about the adventures of our favorite cartoon family. Thanks again for your support.— Pascotimes


	10. Saturdays of Thunder

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Saturdays Of Thunder

Homer reaches a sad realization:

As a dad, he's the worst in the nation

He comes up with the notion

To raise his "F-Quotient"

With a "Team Simpson" soapbox sensation!

************************************************************************************************************************************************************


	11. Flaming Moe's

********************************************************************************

Flaming Moe's

Homer's cocktail brings fortune and fame

Just not _his_ — Moe steals concept and name

He enjoys the new swagger

Until Tipsy McStagger

Steals the recipe back. What a shame!

****************************************************************************


	12. Burns Verkaufen Der Kraftwerk

********************************************************************************

Burns Verkaufen Der Kraftwerk

Mister Burns feels his dreams have all faded

Owning Springfield's power plant leaves him jaded

He sells out — for an hour

Then, he misses the power

Dump the cash! He would rather be hated!


	13. I Married Marge

********************************************************************************

I Married Marge

A sixth Simpson born into the clan?

Homer tells how the whole thing began

Their marriage, Bart's debut

How he got his job, too

But is Marge knocked up? Stay tuned in, man!


	14. Radio Bart

**Radio Bart**

In his fake role as "Timmy O'Toole,"

Bart makes everyone feel like a fool

When he falls down a well,

His sad plight breaks the spell

Even Sting helps to rescue him. Cool!


	15. Lisa The Greek

**Lisa The Greek**

****Lis and Homer don't spend time together

Still, she tries — with a gambling endeavor!

Then, he learns at the close:

Money comes, money goes

But a daughter's love? That lasts forever**  
**


	16. Homer Alone

**Homer Alone**

****Marge freaks out! She must find relaxation

So she splits for a two-day vacation

Bart and Lis and their sister

Homer, too — how they missed her!

But they all reunite at the station


	17. Bart The Lover

**Bart The Lover**

****Mrs. K's feeling lonely and sad

So she tries out a personal ad

Then, Bart, the sly trickster,

Writes her back as a mixture:

Half POTUS and half hockey dad


	18. Homer At The Bat

**Homer At The Bat**

****Homer dodges some lightning and thunder

For a new softball bat — it's a Wonder!

Brings the team plenty dingers

Still, his boss wants all ringers

And that's when things start going under…


	19. Separate Vocations

**Separate Vocations**

Bart and Lisa test "normalization"

So to learn his and her future station

The results ain't too groovy

One turns narc; one turns juvie!

Which is which? That's the true complication


	20. Dog Of Death

**Dog Of Death**

****While Fate bursts the Lottery bubble,

Bart's dog is in deep tummy trouble

Though it makes them quite poor,

Simpsons pay for the cure

And the love for their pet winds up double


	21. Colonel Homer

**Colonel Homer**

****Marge and Homer are trapped in a feud

He meets someone who lightens his mood

Her name's Lurleen Lumpkin

A sweet country-gal bumpkin

Will Marge lose him? Or stand by her dude?


End file.
